The Forgotten Shadow
by mugglegirl100
Summary: Several years have passed since The Council of Mirrors, this story is what happens between when the war ended, and Sabrina and Puck end up married, there's one fairytale not very well known called the Shadow. The Shadow is after Puck, and Sabrina and the rest of the Grimm family have to find a way to save him.
1. Chapter 1- Taken

Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to Sisters Grimm. This my first story I've ever shared, please review, even if negative! All reviews help! Hope you like it!

The Forgotten Shadow

Chapter 1

Sabrina was about to have her twenty third birthday this week, it was late at night, and she anticipated her birthday knowing that she'd be able to have a huge party filled with her favorite fairy tale characters. Now that may sound like a five years old birthday in your mind, but to the Grimm family, it was the greatest things to look forward too. Unbeknownst to many, fairy tale creatures are in fact, true. They are called Everafters. I won't get into the details, because, it's long and tedious, but she had found out they truly existed when she was eleven years old for several years, she had loathed everything about the fairy tale community. Until the return of her parents and her baby brother Basil. Her family was now complete again.

It was three in the morning, when she decided to crawl out of bed. Currently she was in a tiny apartment attending Cornell University, her finals before she completed her Bachelors Degree Political Science, were scheduled to take place the day before her birthday. Hopefully she'd be able to focus.

Sabrina Quickly picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number of her sister, her sister, was currently living in California with there…well we'll say other sister, who is known as Red, others call her Little Red Riding Hood, the one and only.

"Hiyo." Red grumbled into the phone

"Red, I'm coming early, I just talked to my teachers, and they agreed I can take my finals now so that I can go! Can you pick me up Saturday at the airport?" Sabrina asked, bubbling with excitement, "mmmhhmm, goodnight." Red grumbled hanging up the phone

"Nice talking to you too." Sabrina muttered, doing a very Daphne like thing, and spit her tongue out at the empty line.

It was finally time to get off the plane, her blood boiled with anticipation, she hadn't seen them in over a year, but they still talked every single day. Running through the terminal, she found Daphne and Red, and they all squealed and jumped up and down hugging one another. Daphne, had a short pixie cut with her brown hair, she was tall, and beautiful and now nineteen years old. Red, however had let hers grow out, and it was long and black, and completely curly at the moment. "You look fantastic!" They all said in unison, and then began to giggle, so they returned to the car so as not to cause such a scene.

"How is everyone?" She asked, anxious to hear news on her family.

It went quiet. "What happened?" She demanded,

"Um, Uncle Jake, called this morning…" "Is he alright?" She asked, confused at where this conversation was taking a turn to.

"Puck is missing…"

"WHAT?!" Sabrina bellowed, causing Red to swerve,

"Hey, careful, Wolf has been in a foul mood, and if you stress me out, we might flip!" She said referring to her other half who was trapped inside of her.

"Sorry," Sabrina, paused, "Why did know one tell me about this?" She asked, then trying to hide her discomfort, she said

"he's like a brother to me too, ya know? I deserve to know these things!"

"Daphne, would _you _ever marry someone in the future, who's like a brother to you?" Red asked skeptically, she grinned

"ew, no, that's just nasty!" "Well?" Sabrina demanded,

"It wasn't until today, that we found out, and he's not the only one that is missing either."

"Who else?" She asked, dreading the answer,

"Well, now Jake is offline as well as dad… um Basil, Mustardseed, Pinocchio, Mr. Canis., Papa Bear and Baby Bear, Charming, Mr. Arachnid, Beast, Wendell, Mr. Hamelin, Toby." "So basically, all the men from Fairyport Landing?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows, the two girls nodded simultaneously. Daphne giggled,

"maybe they are having a guys night out?" They all laughed,

"Sorry, girls, I don't think that is it." Granny Relda, said hugging all three of them as they entered the house, Henry isn't the type to run off without anyone knowing where they went, I'm afraid to say, we have a mystery on our hands." Daphne cheered,

"Oh, I've began missing the thrill" she said almost wiping tears from her eyes. Red and Sabrina rolled their eyes.

"It's as though none of you three have thrown up" Granny Relda scowled, the look was so familiar that they all began laughing again, which caused her to laugh as she recognized the hypocrisy in their criticizing stares.

They immediately set to work searching for any clue that they could find. Along with most of the women from Fairyport Landing.

"Well, if the boys are out partying does that mean that we get to as well?" Snow asked teasingly. "Bella? What are you doing here? Don't, you and your family, have some sort of… dispute, and hate for my family?" Sabrina asked,

"My father is missing too, Sabrina, besides, that was before Jacob dropped the barrier for everyone." She replied, returning her attention to the phone where she had a list of names and numbers that she was trying to reach.

"Nothing." Bella, snapped, slamming the phone back onto the cradle.

"I've called each number six times, every two hours." She sighed, leaning back, and rubbing her temples. "I'm assuming we have people with the mirrors already?" Daphne asked, an embarrassed silence filled the room,

"I'll take that as a _no_." She interpreted correctly, immediately seven or eight women dashed up the stairs, to the room filled with twenty-four magic mirrors.

"Anyone got a rhyme on hand?" Veronica grumbled, rhyming was not her forte.

"Hmm." Daphne muttered to herself for a few minutes,

"Mirror, mirror near and far, can you show us where they are?" She asked, mirror grinned, and immediately his face began to fade away, until it was consumed by an image of all of the men from Fairyport Landing.


	2. Chapter 2- Not Peter Pan!

Chapter 2- Not Peter Pan!

"This is a bad idea…" Henry grumbled to the other men there,

"I agree, but we have to do something, or we won't get out of here."

"Why is it only the men?" "Anyone know of any fairytales with a loathing of men?" Puck grumbled "depends, have they been close enough to smell you?" Jake asked, amidst gales of laughter. Puck growled

"I've been showering every day, thank you very much."

"Is it because you were expecting to see a certain young lady this weekend?" Pinocchio asked grinning, "shut it Muppet!" He snapped irked, which immediately silenced the now twenty-one-year-old puppet, who was now a regular man.

"Who could possibly have us? I wouldn't put it past Babba Yaga." Puck said grimacing at his most recent encounter with the woman.

"Nope, not her doing." Henry said.

"I have a good feeling that it's his." He said pointing up to where the shadow of a man was hoping from roof to roof, Puck scanned looking for the source, but saw no other person, finally the shadow stopped in front of his prisoners. He was older, looking near death, but this couldn't be his doing alone, the man, was too frail to do something, it was an odd mix, he would come into focus, and then fade back into the image of a shadow, as though he couldn't hold his shape for long.

"Please tell me that I wasn't kidnapped by Peter Pan…" Puck begged, falling to his knees in front of the shadow and clutching at his hand. He didn't manage to grasp him at all, but instead fell through him and sprawled to the ground. A cold chuckle echoed through the chasm that the Everafters were trapped inside of.

"No… You'd be lucky if you were. I am known to _your kind _simply as The Shadow." Puck frowned,

"I am _not _going to call you that, it's like when people call Voldemort, he who must not be named! It's ridiculous, no. Give me another name!" He snapped. "Since when have you seen Harry Potter?" Jake asked,

"What-? Oh, I didn't, I just finished reading the series. Don't tell anyone or my reputation would be ruined if anyone knew I'd actually read a book, they might try to take me back to the fairy kingdom thinking that I'd _'grown up´_ or done something rash like that. The horror." He shuttered,

"Um, you have grown up kid." Mr. Canis said, "I don't know if you knew that's what you did, but you're an ad- "

"don't you dare finish that sentence old man, if you know what's good for you!"

"ult." Puck snarled, "I know! Okay! I'm four thousand and twenty-four years old, okay, this isn't something that I would have chosen for myself." He snapped

"Dude, the only way you even _can _change, is if you decide to do so." Uncle Jake answered rolling his eyes,

"Although, don't feel to put out by this, you still have the mind of a child." Henry said in an attempt to make the fairy king feel slightly better.

"_Enough of this nonsense_" the shadow creature yelled, a bolt of energy thrust the men and beasts to the ground.

"Tell us what you want, shadow creature." Mr. Canis said calmly, staring as the silhouette again began to fade in and out of view. "I am not a creature, I am simply a shadow."

"We don't care what you are, just what you want." There was no response, the shadow, simply vanished, and a dark cloud went over them, and they all slumped to the floor for the time being, as the creature had no use of any of them at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3- Infiltrated

Chapter 3- The Return of Mordred… not!

"Okay ladies, we have answers, few, but at least it's a head way." Snow White bellowed up to the women throughout the house. Immediately a shuffling of feet descended and converged into the living room, where Relda and Veronica Grimm sat delivering snacks to the women working overtime to find their families.

"What do we know about this Shadow?"

"I haven't found mention of him in any of the journals." Several of the women said,

"I found him!" Daphne yelled running into the room.

"Where did you find him?" Granny Relda asked astounded, "I've never even heard mention of this man!"

"Google." She replied as her mother chortled,

"Why didn't we think of that?"

"You're all old-fashioned, no offense. Maybe the Grimm Brother's Journal is lost, on this topic." Sabrina said, coming to her sisters' side and glancing at the cell phone,

"Well, what does it say?"

Daphne quieted the room so that she could read the story of the Shadow.

_"Once there was a man from Europe who went on a voyage to the south. One night, he sat on his balcony, the fire behind him cast his shadow on the opposite balcony. As he was sitting there, resting, the man was amused to discover the shadow followed his every movement, as if he really did sit upon the opposing balcony. When he finally grew tired and went to sleep, he dreamed the shadow would also retire to the house across the street. The next morning however, the man found to his surprise that he in fact had lost his shadow overnight. As a new shadow slowly grew back, the man did not give the incident another thought. He returned home and began to write again. Several years passed by until one night there was a knock at his door. To his surprise, it was his shadow, the one he lost years before in Africa, and now stood on his doorstep, almost completely human in appearance. Astonished by his sudden reappearance, the learned man invited him into his house, and soon the two sat by the fireplace, as the shadow related how he had become a man._

_The learned man was calm and gentle by nature. His main object of interest lay with the good, the beautiful and the true, a subject of which he wrote often but was of no interest to anyone else. The shadow said his master did not understand the world, that he had seen it as truly was, and how evil some men really were._

_The shadow then grew richer and fatter over the years, while the writer grew poorer and paler. Finally, he had become so ill that his former shadow proposed a trip to a health resort offering to foot the bill as well, but on condition that he could act as the master now, and the writer would pretend to be his shadow. As absurd as this suggestion sounded, the learned man eventually agreed and together they took the trip, the shadow now as his master. At the resort, the shadow met with a beautiful princess, and as they danced and talked with each other each night, the princess fell in love with him._

_When they were engaged, the shadow offered his former master a place at the palace, on one condition… that he became his shadow permanently. The writer immediately refused and threatened to tell the princess everything, but the shadow had him arrested. Pretending to be distraught, the shadow met with the princess and told her:_

_"I have gone through the most terrible awful ordeal that could possibly happen; imagine, my shadow has gone mad! I suppose such a poor, shallow brain, could not bear much; he believes that he has become a real man, and that I am his shadow."_

_"How very terrible," cried the princess; "is he locked up?"_

_"Oh yes, certainly; for I fear he will never recover."_

_"Poor shadow!" said the princess; "it is very unfortunate for him; it would really be a good deed to free him from his frail existence; and, indeed, when I think how often people take the part of the lower class against the higher, in these days, it would be policy to put him out of the way quietly."_

_When the shadow wed the princess later that night, he learned that the man was already executed." _-Hans Christian Anderson (The Shadow)

Daphne finished the narrative that she'd found on Wikipedia, and looked up.

"What does this have to do with Everafters though?" Cinderella asked, thinking of all of there friends stuck with such a fiend. Many theories were spouted out, but none seemed to hit the target.

"He's still looking for a Shadow…. I don't know why, but in the story, he wanted a shadow, but didn't get it from his old master right? So maybe he's trying to find one with the Everafters?" Sabrina guessed, throwing out her hunch.

"Ladies, what questions do we need to ask ourselves now… Why only the men, and why only Everafters…" Granny Relda asked, going back to her old habits, and detective ways. There was frustration as people attempted to dissect the riddle, however, none of them were able to come up with the proper conclusion.

"We need someone to stay up and watch the mirror to see if that creep comes back. I want my family, and I want to find this man now" Veronica yelled,

"What if we could infiltrate them? We could use the fairy godmother's wand to transform one of us into a man, he's probably got a radar to detect the men Everafters, and then we send them with a shard of mirror so that we can communicate back once we are there?" Sabrina asked

"that _liebling_, isn't a half bad idea." Granny Relda cocked her head at the girl.

"I'll go!" Sabrina said,

"Why you?" Bella asked, "I should go!"

"One, it's my idea, two, my sister has the magic wand, three, I haven't seen my family in over a year, whereas you're with them every single day of your life!" She bellowed back at The Frog Princess.

"Nor do I trust you with a magic wand, you'll save only your father and leave the rest to rot!" Bella shrugged allowing that one.

"I don't think that you should go either, Sab." Daphne, said staring at the ground and shuffling her feet ashamed to contradict her sister the first time that they'd seen each other in over a year.

"I love you Daph, but I'm going." Sabrina said glaring at everyone as though daring them to go against her again. Nervous glances, but no one said anything.

"Good." Sabrina growled and stalked up to the mirror, and then stepped through the magical shimmering surface. Ignoring the man who rushed to her side, she jumped on the trolley, and rushed to the magical wand room, and unlocked the door. Snatched one of the various fairy godmothers' wands, and returned the way she came. She wacked the wand across her head, and the feeling of an egg being cracked on her head rushed over her, she glanced down and her body had already transformed into the body of Mordred. She nodded, and grabbed the magic carpet.

"How do you suppose you're going to find them?" Red asked, eying her curiously.

"I'm not. _He _is going to find me. We've seen him bringing in more Everafters by the second, I'm stepping outside of the boundary, he should detect the magic, and I should be whisked off to the chasm." Red nodded, good luck. She tucked the piece of the mirror securely into her cargo boot, along with the magic wand and her dagger, she'd received for her birthday three years ago.

….

She'd been outside of the family's protective spells for almost five minutes, when the world seemed to freeze around her. Black dots, began to protrude her vision. The blackness entered her lungs, and choked until she passed out, she smiled before she did, hoping this meant that she was successful.

'_here goes nothing' _was her last thought, before she blacked out.

There was utter silence back in the Grimm home as they watched the 'boy' flown through the night, and easily saw the way to his hide out. There was grinning and clapping and high fives around the room, realizing at least now they had their path to find them.

Sabrina woke up a few minutes later laying on the ground next to the several of the dwarves -yes you guessed correctly, the ones from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

"Are you alright, Mordred?" Mr. One asked anxiously rushing to his 'nephew's' aid, the last dwarf, Mr. Seven, had married Mordred's mother, and then been killed in the war the very next day.

"ugh, I'm alright, but I'm not Mordred." She smiled, massaging her throat. "At least we all know it worked now!"

"If you're not Mordred, then who are you?" Mr. Three demanded, immediately shoving her down, and holding her to the ground threateningly until she answered. Sabrina raised her hands up in surrender.

"Sabrina Grimm. We had to send someone to find out where you were being held." He got off of her and pulled her to her feet.

"have you seen my family?" She asked, anxiously scanning the mass of people surrounding her, one of the dwarves pointed, and walked over with her to visit her family.

"Henry-this is your girl, Sabrina." Mr. Four said, gesturing to Sabrina. Henry rushed forward, ready to embrace his daughter, but she stopped him sticking her arm out and giving him a bro hug.

"Dad, I'm playing a teenage boy right now! You can't just go up and hug me like that, it'll look to suspicious!" She said shaking her head at her fathers' lack of common sense. He nodded, seeing the wisdom in his daughter's advice, although he hated it.

"Where is everyone else?" She muttered out of the side of her mouth,

"This way." He turned and strode back to where, Puck, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, and Pinocchio sat waiting.

"They caught Mordred? How is this even possible!"

"Isn't the Warlock supposed to be trapped inside the barrier still?" Puck demanded eyeing Sabrina suspiciously

"This can't possibly be the rug rat!" He snapped, Sabrina rolled her eyes, realizing that Puck had grown up a lot, and was much more intelligent, and _waaay_ more attractive she was embarrassed to admit even to herself. She blushed even thinking that, Puck caught it, and the eye roll.

"It's Sabrina" He said matter of factly, sitting down, and relaxing again. Sabrina, went-if possible- even more crimson.

"How did you know!?" She demanded confused.

"Oh, I think that you'd prefer it if I don't actually answer that question, aside from the stench it was obvious." He smirked, Sabrina looked hurt at the others.

"I smell?" She asked dreading the answer

"You're wearing perfume, child, Mordred doesn't wear perfume." Mr. Canis said reassuringly

"But other women wear perfume as well! I could have been anyone!" She said outraged that her disguise hadn't even fooled the one person that she'd been hoping to get the better of for once.

"Fine. You asked for it, the eyeroll is your signature trait, I'd recognize it even though it's been five years since I've seen you, but I _am _un Everafter, and we tend to have good memory." She sighed in relief as he stopped there.

"Oh, and you blushed when you saw me, that was actually the tipping point." He said calmly examining his fingertips, he glanced at her horrified expression and flashed her a dazzling smile.

"How'd I do?" He asked curiously

"Why you little bug!" Sabrina yelled, launching herself at him, then proceeded to tackling him, and punching every inch of him she could reach, that is until Uncle Jake grabbed her and pulled her off of him.

"Did I hurt your feelwings?" He asked in baby talk mocking her again. "Are you embewassed?"

"I'm calm let me go, I feel better." She told Uncle Jake as he released her.

"Ugh, it's like neither of you have grown up at all." Henry snapped, "do we need to separate the two of you?"

"Whatever snotface, do you have a plan to get us out of here or no? Did you just come because you missed me and were worried about me?" Puck asked grinning as she blushed again.

"That's a yes" He said grinning at the others

"I'm afraid that is how it looks Sabrina…." Pinocchio said trying not to laugh at her discomfort.

"Fine, I'm going back to my plan, and not telling any of you!" She snapped

"You don't have one!" Puck retorted

"Guess you'll _never _know!" She snapped pulling the shard of mirror from her boot.

"Daphne, I'm ready to come back! None of them want my help!" She boomed into the glass, immediately all of the women's faces fighting for a better view swam into focus.

"He's just embarrassed _liebling_." Granny Relda said smiling, "He's not used to being saved, her prefers the saving." The woman snickered at his discomfort. Deciding it was now time to change the subject to protect herself she said,

"So, do we have a plan yet?" Suddenly the shadow entered the clearing and landed directly in front of Puck. Sabrina hurriedly shoved the glass back into her boot, stood and walked slowly so that she was in front of Puck, and shielding him. Puck growled annoyed and shoved her to the side, so she was out of the line of vision of The Shadow. She stood up from the ground, even more frustrated then before, and again stomped over to place herself between them.

"Would you _not?_" He demanded, trying to push her again, but she caught his wrist, and used it as leverage to hold herself in place.

"You can't have him!" She snapped

"_You cannot stop me, child, I shall have what I came for now!"_

"Why him! I'll go with you instead!" She almost pleaded

"_I have no use for a woman._" He said waving his hand in front of her, and she immediately returned to herself, she glancing down, slightly relieved that her disguise was now gone, and she was herself again, but very bemused that her disguise had literally fooled _one _person!

"How did you know?"

"_The fairy was right_" The shadow responded in his wispy voice, chuckling.

"We know that you're looking for your own shadow, but why an Everafter?" She demanded, refusing to stop, while he was actually answering her questions.

"_Because I need my own shadow, to continue to survive. I've survived for thousands of years, but my shadow always dies. An Everafter is immortal, I will never age again, and I will gain all of their powers, if they have any, as well as taking on their appearances."_

_"_So why Puck? Did you want to take on his odor or something?" Sabrina asked snidely.

"_That will not affect me, I chose him, because he is young, handsome, powerful, as well as a king. Not all of the Everafters' have the traits that I have been looking for, however, he will be a perfect shadow for me."_

"I won't let you take him." Sabrina said, "I'll fight you!"

"Stop it, Grimm. You're embarrassing me." Puck said cringing, "I _can _fight my own battles, usually I end up fighting yours, too." He snapped hoping, to make her stop. Sabrina turned to him fighting back tears.

"Why didn't you fly away? You could have left whenever you wanted!" She screamed pointing up to the open sky.

"Because I'm not a coward! I wasn't going to abandon the rest of them, until we knew exactly what they wanted. Puck roared back leaning over Sabrina until she had to back up in order to see him without going cross eyed.

"Well now because of your stupidity, you're going to die! Or we're going to lose you! I don't understand it but it's all _your _fault!" She snarled pocking him in the chest as she said it.

"_He flies as well?_" The Shadow asked cocking his head curiously. Henry, ignored the shadow and walked to Puck and hugged him,

"We know what he wants now, take Sabrina, and get out of here. Please, go now!" he whispered, Puck snarled,

"Fine!" He bellowed, the wings exploded and began to flutter, he snatched Sabrina's hand and flew away out of the chasm, flying high, and soon enough there was nothing more to the two of them. The Shadow shrieked in outrage, he'd placed a spell prohibiting the other Everafters from flying, but he hadn't known this boy could fly as well, so he'd been left unguarded.

"_I have no use for the rest of you now. Leave before I decide to kill you in my anger." _The Shadow said, removing the spell he'd cast. The rest of the Everafters, were able to leave, and their wives, and children showed up outside to help them. There was plenty of hugging, crying, The Grimm's, raced to their family, and everyone was astounded when Daphne ran straight to Pinocchio and kissed him. Everyone stared, as she released him giggling,

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." She said, "But you haven't come around lately, so I never got the chance." She shrugged, unashamedly. Pinocchio, after a startled moment, grinned and kissed her back. "Aww, how romantic" Veronica sighed, watching her daughter. Henry gagged slightly still not used to the fact that his daughters were so grown up.

"What are we going to do? We need to find Puck and Brina!" Uncle Jake cried distraught.

"They are fine for tonight. I imagine they will try and make there way back to the house where the protection spells are. We should head back so we can be there in case they do show up. Also, mirror is there and will be able to find them." Granny Relda said, "Has anyone else forgotten that mirror kidnapped us and tried to take over the world and possessed you?" Henry growled. "We have forgiven him, and he has amended, plus there's now a spell that he can only be passed down from the Grimm family. Which helped to settle his nerves." Granny Relda, replied, scowling at her eldest son. Henry shrugged, unrepentant until the end apparently. Granny frowned recognizing the stubbornness in someone else as well. Namely Sabrina. Gradually, the crowd dispersed, some going to the Grimm home in order to help out more, others returning to there own homes, and some promising to return, while other merely expressed their gratitude for what Sabrina had done for the rest of them. Granny Relda nodded, and hugged and shook the hand of each and every one of her friends disappeared into the night.

….

Veronica, Daphne and Granny Relda sat and watched the mirror, keeping an eye on Sabrina and Puck to make sure they were alright. The men after being kidnapped for a couple of days, went and rested, as exhausted as they were, it was a miracle they'd stayed up long enough to even drag themselves into the house. Basil was crashed on the couch, Pinocchio on the other end, with Basils foot, shoved against his cheek. Henry was upstairs crashed on his bed, and Mr. Canis on the ottoman. Granny Relda giggled and took a picture of them sprawled all around the house.


	4. Chapter 4- The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 4- "Puck, I need to land, I'm slipping!" Sabrina shouted as the sweat around her wrist began to make her lose her grip. He sneered irritably down at her.

"You'll fall anyways before we have time to land, I'm too high up!" He yelled back.

"Puck! Will you _please_ set us down!"

"Sure, if you insist!" He let go of her wrist and she plummeted

"Puck!" She screamed as she fell ten, twenty, thirty, forty feet down before she felt his arms under her legs, and behind her back.

"Oh!" She gasped, leaning her head back, and letting her heart restart from the near-death experience.

"You can't do that! It's not funny at all!" She scolded angrily as he continued to soar.

"What you thought I did it for fun? No. I did it cause I'm mad at you!" He snapped

"What did I do! I was trying to save you!" She retorted bitterly

"and yet, look who's saving who?" He said sarcastically, shaking his arms for emphasis.

"Stop it. I just wanted to help." She bit her lip and turned away so he wouldn't see if she started to cry. Why was he acting this way? She thought to herself, she refused to look at him.

"Now I'm stuck carrying you, for who knows how long, because you can't fly, and you know, if you were stuck holding onto a bridge, you'd make it" He snapped, "but because you're so accustomed to having a flying person around who can save you anytime you can't hold your own weight, in the literal meaning of that sentence." He added "I'm stuck making sure that you don't fall, not to mention I'm stuck babysitting again! I'd really hoped we'd grown out of that phase you know!" He bellowed

"I never asked you to!"

"no, but you expect it!" He retaliated.

"Put me down. I'll walk." Sabrina said calmly, Puck rolled his eyes, but other than that didn't acknowledge her request.

"Put me down!" She shouted, shoving against him, and swinging her legs, so he wobbled slightly in the air.

"Stop being so childish, shut up, and just contemplate what I told you." He snarled

"You don't even know what that word means!" She grinned thinking she'd scored a point when he responded, "if you must know, I have a doctorates degree!" He replied coolly. Her mouth dropped,

"nuh uh, you've only been gone for five years!" She said astounded.

"and I'm over four-thousand years old!" He acknowledged, "You need to find something to do in that time."

"Why did you always let us believe you were an imbecile then?" She asked, now beginning to become genuinely curious.

"Everyone knows it's a wasted effort to fight with the famous Grimm Sisters." He said borrowing her signature move and rolling his eyes at her. "Although, I guess you're not a Grimm; now right?" He asked casually "so what do I call you now?" He continued, she stared confused at him,

"what are you talking about?" She demanded, "Bradley, what's his last name?"

"Puck, I didn't marry him…" She said blushing again and staring down.

"Sure, lie, if you're embarrassed, what did he turn fat, ugly, and bald in his old age? I was at the wedding you know." He said staring straight ahead, as well refusing to look at her.

"You left early Puck. You never saw the end of the ceremony. I never said those two little words. I went after you…" She said barely more than a whisper, his mouth dropped in an audible _pop!_ There was silence after that, as they both tried to digest what Sabrina had just said. She was so mortified she could have crawled in a hole and died at that moment. She seriously contemplated leaping from his arms so she could fall to her death, but she didn't think her chances of success were very high as he'd never failed to catch her yet, not once after all these years.

"If I jumped could you do me a favor, and not catch me for once?" She asked sheepishly, he shook his head but said nothing for a while longer.

"We need to land. We've been flying all night, and I need to rest." He said quietly, he landed in a Park, mostly deserted, and those who saw thought that they'd jumped from the tree. His wings were already tucked, and he was strolling away casually with his hands in his pockets. Sabrina tripped and fell when he landed. Puck frowned at her.

"You weren't even the one flying! Why are you so tired!" He demanded, pulling her to her feet and putting his arm around her waist to stabilize her.

"I was up for three days looking for you, stinkpot." She snapped annoyed at the condescending tone he used.

"There's a hotel not far." He said, slowly they trudged up to the hotel and got a room, they went up and sat on the beds opposite one another.

"I'm going to contact the family," Sabrina said, reaching into her boot, and then freezing.

"It's gone. The mirror and the wand both fell, probably when I fell" she said in horror.

"Relax, breathe Sabrina, it's not the end of the world, for now, we're not going back to the house, because we don't know where the shadow man is, so we're going to keep low and stay out of sight, if we could stay here for a bit, that would be great. Now calm down and get some sleep."

"You need sleep more than I do." She replied testily

"No offense, but you Grimm girls, really need your beauty sleep, or you get ornery. Same is said for the old lady, Veronica, Daphne, Red, and you, and half of you aren't even Grimm's by blood!" He cried, astounded. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's just a women thing…" He continued grumbling to himself, Sabrina looked ready to hit him, but then she thought about it and realized there might be some truth to his words.

"You were right though, you've been doing all of the hard work. You flew us all the way here."

"How about we make a trade? You answer three questions and then you can go to sleep." He smiled angelically, waiting for her response,

"What kind of questions am I supposed to answer?" She demanded

"Why were you going to marry Bradley, if you left him." He asked.

"Not these questions! Ugh, fine I'll be an adult for once and not beat around the bush."

"I didn't think that you'd ever come back. I waited for five years, hoping you'd come back, but you never did, I assumed you didn't care and it was all in my imagination." Sabrina said feeling the heat rise to her face again.

"Why did you come to the wedding?"

"I wanted to see you one last time, to see what I was giving up." He frowned, "I was too late, I didn't think that anything would ever work out between us after all that I did."

"Were you so angry with me earlier because you thought that I was married?" She asked grinning now as she teased him.

"Partly." He responded shortly

"Why else?"

"I said why I was angry. You're so freaking accident prone, I don't know how you've survived these last five years without me."

"The only time I fall off of anything tall it's usually you!" She snapped "You drop me." That stopped his grin short, and he scowled.

"But I've always caught you!"

"Well, the reason I fall is that you dropped me in the first place!"

"Liar. Shut up and go to sleep snot bucket." He snapped, lying down on his bed and turning off the lamp and plunging them into darkness. Sabrina stood up and stalked over to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"EEEKK!" She squealed as a face appeared in the mirror that wasn't hers. She shrieked again as Puck kicked the door in, started by her outburst,

"Old Lady." He said nodding to the woman in the mirror.

"Are you both safe?" Granny Relda asked staring at the grandchildren.

"We are, we lost the mirror and weren't able to communicate with you guys. The wand is missing as well." Puck said as Sabrina will still recovering from the shock.

"Stop being such a softy! Yeesh, ever since you've been here, everything is scaring you today!" He snapped annoyed. She scowled and sat on the edge of the tub while they spoke.

"Why didn't you both return to the house?" Granny asked anxiously

"I did a fly-by; the shadow was watching the house. It's the first place he went for us, and he's staking it out." Puck responded.

"We did a fly-by? I didn't notice." Sabrina said,

"It was after you fell, so you weren't able to look down that far after I caught you." He said without looking at her and continuing his conversation with the Old Lady. Sabrina scowled as they continued the conversation without her, and she marched back into the hallway, and then turned towards the door, and decided to go for a walk to clear her head a bit. She went down to the swimming pool, slid her shoes off and dipped them in the water, kicking the water angrily. Calmed somewhat, she sat on the stairs with a towel and put her face to her knees. 'stupid boys, I thought things change when you grew up.' She grumbled to herself, suddenly she felt herself leave the ground and was thrust into the pool, and being held under. Startled, she struggled and tried to resurface to no avail. The Shadow! She thought, she finally lost consciousness and sank to the bottom of the pool and the creature released her and left the pool room. Sabrina waited another minute struggling as hard as she could to fight the urge to swim up for the glorious air, she knew was only a few strokes away, but he could be waiting for this. It was a good thing she was a swimmer in high school and could hold her breath for three and a half minutes. Which most people couldn't do, now she was going to have to extend that by as long as she could. When she felt like the coast was clear she swam up gasping for breath and sprinted back up to the hotel room. Swiping her card, she burst into the bedroom scanning for any sign of the creature.

"P-p-puck!" She screamed slamming the door shut and locking the deadbolt.

"What?' He demanded walking out of the bathroom, she ran and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"He's here. I thought he got you! He tried to drown me, he might have followed me here!" She said angrily now realizing that he'd probably let her go so that he could find Puck.

"Well, that's what you get for wandering off without me." Puck snapped, "Sorry Old Lady. Gots to go. I'll make sure I get her home safe. Can't guarantee when." He slammed the door shut to the bathroom and turned the light off so they were thrust into complete and utter darkness, then he sat down on the floor, dragging Sabrina down with me.

"This is your escape plan?" She demanded incredulously

"It's a theory. Since he's a shadow, I wonder if he can find other peoples shadows. So, if we are in complete darkness, maybe there won't be a shadow for him to find." Puck replied shrugging. "It might explain how he found us all so easily."

"when did you become so smart?" she asked in amazement. He didn't answer.

"Sorry, you can't see my face. I rolled my eyes at you." He said letting her know what was going on. She laughed.

"Why are you soaked?" He asked

"I told you he tried to drown me!" She snapped now annoyed that he hadn't even noticed her plight.

"Let's get to sleep piggy, we've got a long day tomorrow I have a feeling.

"Can I sneak into the main room at least to turn up the heat?"

"I'm sorry, but no. You can't, but I'll buy you a big hot chocolate tomorrow! Now shut up again and go to sleep!"

….

"Granny!" Daphne bellowed through the house at the top of her lungs.

"What is it, _Liebling_!" Granny Relda demanded, brandishing her samurai sword at any intruders.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sabrina called my cellphone, they are fine, and on the way back to the house. Puck has a theory, that seems to be working so he might have an idea for how to avoid the shadow man. He'll share more when they get here, should be about a half hour. And they demanded that food be ready for when they get here." Daphne relayed the message.

"Why did you yell?" Granny asked, "Couldn't you have said that without causing me distress?" Daphne shrugged.

"I didn't think of it I guess." She then meandered down to the kitchen to scrounge up some food for herself. Sometime later, the door opened and Puck slouched into the house, slamming the door shut behind them. They sauntered to the couch, collapsed on top of it, and within moments both of them were sound asleep, Sabrina's clothes were completely wrinkled and still semi-damp, from her late-night swim. Granny Relda frowned.

"All of my cooking was in vain." She grumbled annoyed

"Chances are Sabrina wouldn't eat it anyways, you know how she is about your strange concoctions, she's not like Puck and I, nor Red for that matter. She's the black sheep of this family Granny, don't take it personally." Daphne, patted her arm consolingly, "Don't worry, I'll help you out with that." Red and Daphne sprinted towards the kitchen shoving each other into the walls so that could get first dibs on the breakfast.

….

While the two sleepy heads continued their slumber, the others debated on what to do about the shadow, obviously, at the moment, Puck was out of danger due to the elaborate protection spells on the house. However, the problem was only resolved so long as Puck remained in the house, which there was absolutely no chance that, that was going to happen. He was a very high strung, active person, so that was just out of the question, too bad he wasn't a homebody.

"Anyone have any suggestions?" Veronica asked the crowd at large. Again, options were thrown out.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do," Sabrina said, waking up and walking into the kitchen.

"We can't leave him here, Puck tried to grab the shadow and went straight through him. He has powers, and wasn't fooled at all by my disguise." Daphne frowned, an odd expression on her face.

"Well, we know that he needs a shadow, but remember when he said he eventually could control his master? Maybe his original person wasn't strong enough to control a shadow as powerful as he was. But what if we could find someone who was strong enough to control the shadow, and maybe subdue him enough that he becomes what he was made to be. Just a shadow." There were many curious faces around the table as they all considered this.

"It's dangerous. Very dangerous. We'd need a very powerful Everafter in order to do something like that, and there's no guarantee that it would work at all. If it doesn't work, then the shadow gains the Everafters powers in addition to his own, and then the other Everafter would be lost. He'd probably become the most powerful person in the world." Basil, the voice of reason said. Many heads nodded in agreement, acknowledging the wisdom in his words. When suddenly the voice everyone dreaded to hear at this moment spoke up.

"I have to try." Puck said

"He'll find me at one point or another, I can't hide in this house for the rest of my life, and I definitely don't plan on it. He kidnapped every single male Everafter like, overnight. I'm not the strongest Everafter there is, but from some reason he decided to give me a shot, I should do it. I'm not going to let anyone else do it to try to save me either." He said glaring at the entire room. Sabrina slammed her hand on the table.

"You're not going through with it and that's final." She said to the startled observers. She stood from the table and walked up the stairs to her old bedroom. She laid on the bed, attempting to figure out what Puck would do. Would he listen? Or would he defy her wishes and go after him anyway.


	5. Chapter 5- House Arrest

Chapter 5-House Arrest

It was too big of a risk she decided, she needed reinforcements and magic. Powerful magic. That could stop an Everafter such as Puck. She grinned remembering when she'd avoided all of his magical security guards, and so he'd handcuffed her to him so she couldn't run off and do anything reckless. She'd turn the tides on him, however with a bit more of an oomph. She slipped silently out of the house on the magic carpet knowing that she was safe from the shadow man who currently was only after Puck and had no eyes for anyone else. She turned down onto a street and lowered the carpet in front of the one house she would rather never enter again. She hesitantly knocked on the door of the home of Baba Yaga.

"What! You're ruining my soaps!" The old witch bellowed, complaining about the newest episode of her soap operas. _Again_. The door swung open and slammed against the window cracking it. She waved her hand and it easily repaired itself.

"Oh, it you, what do you want?" She asked slightly annoyed and curious at the same time.

"May I come in?" Sabrina asked anxiously

"I'd thought this'd be the last home you'd ever want to enter of your own free will." She mumbled stepping to the side and allowing her to pass. Sabrina sat in a fluffy armchair like the one the hag herself sat in, and they finished watching her soap opera before continuing their conversation.

"So, what do you want Sabrina?"

"I need your help."

"Well that, my dear, is obvious." Babb Yaga cackled, "People only come to me if they need my help."

"That's probably because you threaten to eat people," Sabrina grumbled

"Oh, I do _more _than threaten." She said maliciously "I recall threatening to eat you as well? You're braver than most."

"I need to save Puck! I need something so that he can't leave the house! Or so that he has to stay with me, or someone and he can't sneak off!" Sabrina said desperately

"Have you tried handcuffs?" Old Mother snickered.

"Can you enchant them so that they won't come off without a spell from you?" Sabrina asked hopefully

"Wow, you're desperate. Why didn't you ask your sister for something like this? She could have done it very easily as well you know."

"Puck would have made her undo it. He knows I probably wouldn't come here of my own free will, so I doubt that he would possibly think that you would do something like this for me, besides, you're not as easily intimidated as most people." Baby Yaga, cocked her head, acknowledging that as the truth.

"What do you need for something like this?" Sabrina asked dreading the answer. There was a moment of silence as Babba Yaga thought about it.

"I had something else in mind, but I enjoyed the company watching my soap operas, no one else agrees with me on any of the people, but you did! I'll give it to you if you come to watch them with me once a week."

"That's it?" Sabrina asked dumbfounded

"I could ask for your eyes." She retorted

"I don't have magic; my eyes would be useless to you." Sabrina snapped as Baba Yaga shrugged,

"Doesn't mean that I wouldn't ask for them!" She giggled.

"Deal," Sabrina said smiling. The Witch waved her hand over a pair of handcuffs that glowed for a moment before fading to the original steel color.

"Come to me when you're done, and I will undo the spell. In the meantime, I will see you next week, bring Puck along, if you're still joined at the hip! Tata!" She ushered Sabrina out the door quickly and into the bitter night air. She unraveled the ragged old rug, sat down, and immediately rocketed off towards her parents' home. Walking through the door quietly she slipped down to the guest room and tapped quietly on the bedroom door. There was no answer, she opened it, and saw Puck fast asleep on the bed. Snickering she slipped silently into his room and slipped the bracelet over each of there wrists, then settled down for the night in the rocking chair next to the bed. _'oh, this is going to be funny.'_ She thought to herself eagerly waiting for the explosion next morning, knowing that it was going to be a good one, and he'd _finally_ see what type of torment he'd put her through! Slowly she drifted off, still giggling at what tomorrow would bring, as well as slightly terrified, knowing how angry he could get when he really wanted, very rare, but intimidating when directed at you, as it typically was her, he was angry with.

When she woke up, she could tell that she'd slept a solid eight or nine hours, surprised at not having been woken up earlier, she peeked her eyes open, to see him standing in front of her with his hands on his hips (hers hanging halfway through the air) and the most horrifying expression she'd ever seen on anyone's face, including when Baba Yaga had threatened and attempted to eat her. The outrage was the worst she'd ever seen him. She flinched and shrank back into the rocking chair, as though attempting to hide from him.

"SABRINA!" Bellowed throughout the house, the echo was so powerful the house shook and dust fell from the ceiling, she knew he'd magically amplified it, but it did have a nice effect, she did have to give him credit for that.

"You have exactly three seconds to give me the key!"

"Or what?" She taunted standing up from the rocking chair

"You- "He reached for her, and she screamed and ran to where people were so she would have witnesses in case he attempted to murder her, Puck was dragged along until he had the sense to plant his feet so neither of them could move. She grabbed his wrist in both of hers and began tugging attempting to drag him towards the landing where she knew the house was waiting on pins and needles to find out what had happened.

"You are going to fix this, _right now_." He emphasized vehemently

"This is me fixing it." She retorted, "You weren't willing to listen, and you would have done something stupid to get yourself killed, besides. This is payback for when you did it!"

"Ya, when we were _eleven_"

"no. when _I _was eleven! You were four thousand! So, don't give me the this is childish lecture, you've never grown up!" She contradicted. Finally, people began to trickle up the staircase to the landing, curiosity getting the better of everyone. Howls of laughter emanated from the foot of the stairs as they saw the source of the commotion.

"Well, I can't say that this is the method I myself would have gone with, however, I think it's deserved, Puck." Daphne chortled, ducking as he threw something at her. Everyone laughed harder, apart from the two who were currently the victims.

"Where's the key Grimm." He said angrily, turning his attention back to her.

"I don't have one, they're magic." She said smiling,

"Daphne, fix this!" He demanded, the girl sighed and waved her wand through the air, but nothing happened. "How is this possible?" she demanded, "Uncle Jake?" Jake waved his wand but with the same disappointing results.

"Ah, it's like the barrier, only the person who cast the spell can remove it." Sorry Puck looks like your stuck for the time being." Uncle Jake clapped him sympathetically on the shoulder and retreated down the staircase.

"Who cast the spell puke face?" He bellowed, spittle flying in her face as he towered over her and backed her up until she was literally holding on to his shirt to keep from falling down the stairs. She stared up appearing way calmer than she actually felt. In reality, she wanted to run away from him and hide.

"I'm not saying!" She snapped, he leaned farther and eventually she did fall backwards, pulling Puck with her they tumbled down two flights of stairs and landed in a heap by the front door.

"Ow, that hurt." She grumbled rubbing her sore butt.

"Your own dang fault, we're stuck in this mess, but as soon as you tell me who cast the spell, we will get this fixed!" He shouted again.

"Could you please stop yelling? It's getting ridiculous!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it bothering you?" He magnified his voice magically again, yelling until her head pounded.

"Okay, shut up and I'll tell you! It was Babba Yaga!"

"WHAT?! She despises you! What kind of deal did you have to make with the hag, there's always a price! Especially if it was for you!"

"We have to go and watch Keeping up with the Kardashian's once a week." She replied calmly, untangling herself so she could stand up, and appear slightly more dignified.

"We?" He asked

"Until we get unattached, yes. You have to come along, and she won't undo it until we put a stop to the shadow man." She informed him before he could attempt to go and see the hag.

"We'll see about that." He snapped, "Come on."

"Oh, are we going for a walk?" She asked teasingly, he growled and dragged her towards the door. "She'll be very angry if we interrupt her soaps." She warned him, attempting to pull him back, she held on to the door frame, with both hands as he attempted to continue walking. Returning, he grabbed her fingertips and pried them off the door, and continued. Then with one mighty thrust, they were both airborne.

"Puck this _reeeally hurts_" She screamed in tears as the metal dug into her wrists. He scowled and grabbed both of her wrists in his so she wasn't hanging by the cuffs.

"Thank you." She mumbled embarrassed as they landed in front of her chicken house.

"Hag! Fix this mess! This is _your _doing! You don't even like her!"

"She's grown on me." The witch replied, slamming the door shut and sending her guards to scare off the fairy king. He growled and spun on his heel, leaping towards the sky,

"Hey! Woah!" Sabrina yelled

"Gah!" He yelled in anger tugging his arm up so he could grab her wrist.

"What if this takes a year, to figure out, what if we _never _fix this! How am I supposed to go to the bathroom, or change, or shower!"

"Since when do you need a shower, you went four thousand years without one!" She retorted

"Magic wand to change, and I had her put an expanding spell on them, so you can go ten feet outside of my proximity, and the bathroom is only six feet wide. So, you're good." She said smiling exuberantly

"But on the bright side, you're not trapped inside the house!"

"And what are the humans going to think when they see handcuffs on our wrists."

"They're magical, Puck, only the immortals can see them," Sabrina said a little impatiently.

"Ugh! Alright! I will fix this in myself, in the meantime, keep up, I don't want to slow my pace down so you can play catch up." He snapped strutting off,

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"I'm testing out your cuffs to see if they detour the Shadow."

"So, we're just going to wander the streets aimlessly, until he finds us?"

"I guarantee he'll find us any minute." Puck said. He was right.

They wandered the streets for the short span of fifteen minutes when the shadow slowly glided in front of them.

"_I admire your dedication to your friend, but it is futile_." The Shadow swooped towards Puck, and the same suffocating feeling and darkness swept over the both of them. The duration, however, lasted less than a minute this time. Sabrina panicked, as her eyes were still readjusting

"Puck?" She yelled

"Would you stop bellowing? I'm right here." He grumbled in annoyance. Sabrina sighed in relief leaning back against the concrete.

"It worked!" She said, "He can't control you if you're attached to someone else!"

"Goody." Puck snapped, returning to his moody self. Sabrina frowned, thoroughly confused as to why he was treating her so cruelly.

"Will you please tell me why you're so angry with me?" She asked for once trying to be polite rather than demanding the answer.

"I don't think it will do anyone any good for me to tell you." He replied bitterly, continuing his walk at a very brisk pace, Sabrina practically jogging to keep up with him. Eventually, she decided the best solution was to just sit there until he talked things over with her. She sat back down on the concrete and he came to a sudden halt, as he was now being held back. Sabrina slid over to the curb and patted the spot next to her, and smiled up at him.

"Come on, or I'll carry you." He demanded angrily, Sabrina shook her head, attempting to remain a bit more relaxed than she actually felt. He huffed and sat down, and began tracing his finger in the dirt.

"I was engaged." Came his short reply. Sabrina was _totally _unprepared for that response. She sucked in a surprised breath. "Oh, um congratulations!" She said attempting to be happy for him, but her voice cracked and she cut off before it could betray her anymore. He flinched at her false cheerfulness.

"Why didn't you tell me though?" She asked, feigning hurt she leaned over and bumped his shoulder, hoping he'd think she was teasing and not genuinely curious, but still answer the question. He scowled and leaned back staring up at the sky.

"Wanna talk about this somewhere more private?" He asked gesturing to the curious people glancing their way, as they sat in the gutter practically.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked casually, Puck held out his arms and swooped down and picked her up, he ascended slowly this time, taking his time and not in such a hurry. He flew in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. It was over. But it had been a three-year relationship, and he didn't know how Sabrina would feel if he told her about her.

"Let's land somewhere and talk?' Sabrina suggested after some time. She pointed to a ledge near a cliff. He landed and set her down gently. One of the best things about having Puck around is that your fear for heights instantly vanishes.

She quickly righted herself, and settled down by the edge of the cliff, expecting a long conversation. Puck sat next to her, accidentally knocking her over sideways as he sat on the wrong side and the cuffs pulled her over.

"Watch it buster." She said teasingly sitting up again. She was trying her hardest to pretend to be happy, although, in reality, she thought, _who was this woman! Was she immortal? Do I know her? Why didn't he tell me? Why haven't I seen her with him?_ All of these questions swam through her mind, and took all of her concentration and effort to not burst into tears in front of the one person who must never see!

"Is that why you were so mad? Cause you're worried your fiancé might see us together?" Sabrina asked, attempting at a casual tone.

"I said _was_ engaged. Not am." He said.

"Then why were you so mad, and trying too hard to keep me from finding out if it's over? I mean, not that I'd really care anyways." She rambled on pathetically

"Because you do care, and I care."

"Why would you care? Especially if you're not together anymore?" Sabrina asked

"Because she was going to come back and see me this weekend, she wanted to talk, and see if we'd be able to work things out." He mumbled, tossing rocks off of the cliff in irritation.

"Oh… Well, so then there's still a chance things will work out for you guys!" She feigned happiness for him. Trying her hardest to sound upbeat, while her heat slowly shattered into a million pieces.

"I was serious, things are over between us." "Why did you break up?" "Probably the same reason that you did." Puck said smiling slightly

"How long ago was this?" She asked.

"Well, we were together for three years. I broke it off with her maybe six months ago?" He frowned, trying to recall how long it had been.

"Can I ask who it was, was she mortal or Everafter?" Sabrina pried, continuing to dig for whatever ammunition she could find on her new nemesis.

"Everafter. I wasn't going to marry someone if they were just going to die while a remain my same age forever! I wanted to marry someone compatible with me!" He said

"To be honest, I never pegged you for the marrying type at all. I tried to picture you with some of the girls in school with us, and I just never could. No offense." She finished lamely

"It's because none of them were you." He replied shrugging, "After you told me that we were married in the future, it was hard for me to feel like I could possibly be with someone else."

"Wait. You only thought that because I told you we get married in the future, would you have felt we needed to be together if I _hadn't _told you that?" She demanded, feeling her temper rising very quickly. He rolled his eyes,

"Oh relax, I wanted to marry you way before then." He replied

"Well then when!?" she asked, he thought about it for a moment

"There were several times when I knew I cared about you, I didn't think it was _love_, but I knew I wanted to protect you and be with you. But I guess the moment I knew I wanted to be with you… Was probably the time I stepped between you and the Jabberwocky the first time, not the second." He said smiling at her slightly

"There were so many times that you could have died, but I knew then that I was going to go crazy if something happened to you, so that's why I fought the Jabberwocky, I never thought that I had a chance against that beast, but I couldn't just watch you _die_." Puck said, as though horrified by the thought.

"Well, how do you think that I would feel if you had been killed?!" Sabrina demanded angrily.

"Excuse me miss, I'm an Everafter! I'm ninety percent immortal."

"Ninety yes, a hundred, no. that's one of the few ways that you can die. Idiot." Sabrina snapped irked.

"Oh, stop snapping at me!"

"Hypocrite." Sabrina retorted angrily. Puck sighed and leaned back against the rock exposures behind him. As they sat there talking, more time passing then they had anticipated, they watched the sun setting over the ocean, the bright red light illuminating the water below it.


	6. Chapter 6- Puck's Past

We should head home. That storm is going to hit hard any minute now." Puck said nodding towards the dark clouds hovering over the ocean and drawing nearer at a remarkably fast pace.

"Oh, shoot." Sabrina said leaping to her feet "are we going to be able to outrun that?" She asked feeling slightly terrified as the wind began to pick up and a peel of thunder boomed around them. Puck shook his head.

"We will have to try and fly through it, these handcuffs are not going to be helpful, flying through a storm with metal on a fairy and the highest thing up there? We're going to be like a lightning rod up there." He said somberly, fluttering above Sabrina he snatched her wrists in his hands and began pound his wings furiously against the opposing wind. Sabrina had never seen him fly so fast, it was kind of a terrifying and elating feeling at the same time! Sabrina didn't speak knowing it would be completely useless to yell over the flapping of his wings, besides the fact that it would distract him as well. Another peel of thunder echoed around them. Lightning struck within twenty feet, luckily, they were up so high, that they weren't affected… Yet. Puck was trying to hover close to the cliff edgings so that trees nearby would cause a better target then they would. The problem with that is twigs kept snagging and cutting the couple as they breezed by. Pucks wings were torn and cut, by the time they finally crashed to the ground and hunkered down by the river while waiting for the storm to pass.

"Sorry," Puck gasped as they crashed on the bank, rolling through the mud, and water, hitting a couple of rocks as they flew by. "Neither of us are as small as we used to be, it's hard to maneuver now, especially with the rain I can't see anything!" The two crawled gingerly out of the water, the storm was making even the river difficult! It took a while, with many falls, and irritable comments as they attempted to stay as dry as possible, but all of there efforts to stay dry were in vain as the rain continued to hammer them.

"What a week, right!?" Puck asked laughing, "First there's the shadow, then there's the cuffs, you nearly getting drowned, almost getting struck by lightning and crashing into a river! This week, is one for the books!" Puck cheered

"Your fault." She snapped irritably, she curled up on her side, and within ten minutes was fast asleep.

With morning came a very ornery fairy, and fake Everafter, as Sabrina still refused to acknowledge the fact that she was immortal.

"You live here, how can you _not _know where we are?" Puck demanded angrily

"I didn't spend most of my time wandering through the forest thank you very much!" Sabrina retorted, '_do I really marry this doofus in the future? I haven't seen him in years, and we can't be in the same proximity without wanting to kill him, for longer than five seconds._' Sabrina thought to herself bitterly glaring at the fairy man.

"Besides! When I lived here. I didn't live _here, _necessarily."

"Oh well that's good! Freak, this is useless!"

"Did you just call me useless!" Sabrina shrieked

"No, you idiot, all though maybe I should, what have you done for our cause so far?" He asked pretending to struggle to remember.

"Oh, that's right, nothing!" He bellowed in her face.

"Fine, you go that way, and I'll go this way! That way I don't have to talk to you anymore." He held up his wrist, that then pulled hers up as well, as they were joined 'at the hip,' so to speak. Sabrina growled angrily, let's just keep going, walking alright?" She continued irritated

"Your wish, my command," Puck said with a mock bow. She sneered, and stood up ornery, yet again,

"You're worse now then you were when you were going through puberty!" She screamed at him.

Several hours later they managed to stumble to the edge of the forest where they eventually found someone who could give them directions and after another long hour they arrived at the Grimm's house. The door was immediately thrust open, before they even had the time to reach the walk way, and out came a sobbing Red, Daphne, Granny, and Veronica. All three were in hysterics floundering to reach Sabrina and Puck to make sure that they were really alright. "We thought Babba Yaga ate you!" Daphne blubbered. She'd always been a slightly dramatic child, and that trait had not passed with age.

"Ew, get off me kid! I don't want boogies all over me, and stop with the water works, or you're going to solve this drought! Personally, I am loving this drought, it means I only have to shower once a week, so I do NOT want it solved quite yet." He scolded, pointing a finger reprovingly at her. Four hard glares turned their full force on in his direction, for once he had the common sense to back down from a fight, knowing that these women, were not to be messed with right now, if he valued his life. Angrily, the three younger women walked up the staircase, forcing Puck to sulk along behind trailing like a Puppy on a leash, and not a happy one at that… He took one more step when the door thundered shut hitting him in the nose.

"Ow! What was that for, you're not leaving me out here all alone, we're attached at the hip dog breath!" He bellowed through the crack in the door.

"You have a ten-foot radius." Daphne snapped shutting the door in his face again, then proceeding to put a ward on the doorway so that he couldn't here their conversation, a tearful Sabrina told them all that had transpired, including the insight she'd gained on Puck and what was happening in his life over the last several years. Much to her delight, they were all just as angry and shocked at the new found information, Red enthusiastically began her tirade on insolent teenage boys, until Daphne pointed out he was well over 4,000 years old… and even his "age" he went by, was twenty-five, and not actually a teenager, which then just began another tirade, but much to the delight of the other two girls, she sided with Sabrina, and yelled vehemently about what he'd done. Feeling much more cheerful the three girls eventually braved the wrath of Puck and opened the door. That's when the worst thing imaginable in the world of a love-struck young woman happened…. The door bell rang, confused Daphne opened the door. Puck froze, forcing Sabrina to do so as well. "This could be an interesting, complicated, and _very_ bad week." He muttered to Uncle Jake. Uncle Jake frowned confused.

A gorgeous girl with green eyes, and blonde hair that dragged across the floor behind the woman stood in the doorway. "Puck!" She squealed running and throwing herself into his arms. She gave him a big kiss, unfortunately for her, he was in shock and didn't react not one bit…

Pg. 2


	7. Chapter 7- The Luggage Crate

Chapter 7-

"Rapunzel what are you doing here?" Puck stuttered slightly terrified as she clung to his arm, and wouldn't let him go, he backed up slightly and tried to pry her arms free, but she tightened even more. "I told you that I was coming to visit this weekend darling!" The stunning women said batting her eyes up at the fairy man. "Uh, Rapunzel we… we broke up, don't you remember?" "of course, I remember, but we said that we wanted to give it another go Puck." She said pouting, "I specifically remember you saying that you wanted to give it another go. Not we." Puck retorted, finally succeeding in freeing his arm. "We don't have time to worry about this, or to argue with you Rapunzel." Puck snapped. "We need to be back to finding a way to stop the shadow, and I also need to find a place to lay low so that we can get these horrid things off of me." He said shaking his wrists, Rapunzel frowned bemused trying to figure out what he was talking about, "Sabrina and Puck are cuffed together." Daphne whispered to Rapunzel, trying to hide her smirk, and failing miserably. "What?" Daphne asked as Rapunzel tried not to burst into tears. "I suppose that I'll see you later than." She stumbled as she practically sprinted from the house.

Daphne and red glared and linking arms with Puck and Sabrina, they smiled and walked them out the door, "Dad we're borrowing the jeep!" Daphne bellowed back at the house, "wait I need to get to work!" "Too late!' Red retorted as they tore out of the driveway, "PRISON BREAK!" Daphne bellowed squealing with delight and fist pumping the air! "You'll never catch us alive!" "Because you have my car!" He retorted "Sorry dad!" Red yelled back, after the unfortunate events of her kidnapping Henry and Veronica as a child, they'd adopted her, made for awkward dinner conversation when people asked about how she came to be part of there family, it usually required memory dust after that discussion, one person tried to arrest them for child abuse, (even though it was technically the other way around). "I'd ground all four of you if you weren't adults!" "Not your kid!" Puck bellowed back as they spun around the corner. Henry stalked back towards the house grinding his teeth together in frustration. They arrived at the new fairy kingdom that Puck and his brother Mustardseed, along with there mother, had been attempting to rebuild after the battle with the master.

They went to a road in the park nearest them "really Puck, this is your secret entrance into Faerie? The exact same as before." Daphne grumbled, "see the two trees that link together and look like they form a doorway? That's the doorway." He said unnecessarily, Puck walked through the doorway however when Sabrina attempted to walk through, she just came out on the other side of the trees, whereas Puck had disappeared "OW!" She screeched as only her arm went through and she looked as though she was being played tug of war with an invisible foe, "Oh, sorry 'Brina" he said "I forgot to tell you, you have to think about where you want to go, you can't just walk through or it's just a regular park, think of Faerie and come through again girls" he said letting them go ahead of him this time to make sure that they all made it through, "Did you get the idea from Harry Potter? Like from the room of requirements?" Daphne asked "Sure did kiddo." He replied rubbing her head like you would a dog, she growled "I'm not a kid or a dog! Oh, look at the cute baby!" She yelled pointing, "Squirrel!" Red yelled, "Daphne looked around excitedly and then frowned, spitting her tongue out at the girl. "You're a brat." She snapped as Red and Puck snickered.

"Hello!" Puck cried when he entered, "It's nice because whenever I come through it'll take me directly to the palace, rather than have to go traipsing around the entire kingdom with you hooligans, it only does that when a member of the royal family passes, I gave permission when I entered so that it would bring you three with me as well." "Cool" Sabrina said examining the intricate palace, "So have you officially taken over as king or are you just kind of pawning all of your duties off on other people like your brother and mother still?" Sabrina said feigning politeness, he rolled his eyes and held the door open, "bienvenidos a mi quarto" He said holding the door open. The three girls walked into the room, "this is an office, not a room." "An office is a room, marshmallow" he retorted shoving her to the chair. Scowling the girls sat down.

Puck stood, Sabrina followed suit and followed him around to the door "Ernie! What are you doing here?" Daphne asked as she saw the portly little man at the door, she ran around to give him a hug, followed quickly by Red and Sabrina who reached out to hug their old friend. He raised an eyebrow at the name 'Ernie' they had always called him Sheriff, or Mr. Hamstead "I've forgotten how much you kids have grown up!" He said reaching out to shake Puck's hand. "Your mother and brother are both on there way here now, we have a couple of people here to do some research on the Shadow as well." "Thanks Ernie, appreciated." Puck said leading him around to another desk that Fat Tony had just conjured, he'd finally got over the fact that Ernest was married to his ex-girlfriend (only because Puck had threatened to imprison him if he ever tried to go after Ernie again, then Ernie had been made the head of security in Faerie, but he still preferred to be called Sheriff no matter what.)

The door opened and in came a swarm of people, with Queen Titania and Mustardseed in the lead. The room suddenly transformed into a massive office with chairs in a circle all around the room. "Alright everyone lets recap, The Shadow man has decided to target my son, and in doing so will be able to take over as king of Faerie, and also gain his powers. If Puck is not strong enough to do an inner battle, he becomes the shadow and shadow becomes the real man, and there will be no way to return Puck to his former self. I am not willing to let it get that far. It would be a disaster, as an inferior being, he will try to turn all Everafters and mortals alike into his slave and achieve world domination. Are we all caught up, up to this point? Good. We shall continue then." Queen Titania said as she addressed the room of assembled Everafters. "Relda, none of you have found a story on the Shadow in any of Wilhelm Grimm, or Jacob Grimms' journals I'm assuming?" "The only information that we have on the Shadow was found on the internet, other than that nothing has been found." Relda replied, with a bitter tone, "Do we know where they lived before, they came to Faerie?" Daphne asked, "Perhaps they left a journal in their old house in Germany?" "I suppose we could look into that" Granny Relda propped up Mirror in a chair, and they all began trying to think of a rhyme. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, Wilhelm once dwelt a far, across an ocean to the north, but I can't remember the house of birth" Red said excitedly, "Really Red, Really, that's the best you can come up with?" Mirror asked incredulously, "I didn't see anyone making any suggestions" she grumbled, as the image of an old abandoned shack appeared in the surface of the mirror, it was crumbled and caved in, in many areas, but still functional. "What's our fastest route or mode of transport to get there?" Sabrina asked "We can borrow the travel chest if we need to, to get to the house." Uncle Jake said "let me get a few calls out there and I'll get us there."

Jake was on his cellphone in seconds he held up his finger and walked to the door they heard "yo!" as he walked out of the room. Within seconds the crate was lugged into the room, they quickly unloaded it. "The Grimm's are the best detectives, they have the best chance of finding something, if they need help, they will call the cavalry."

All of the Grimm's stepped through the luggage followed by Puck and Sabrina "I should have brought a coat." Daphne grumbled, "Germany is cold" Red agreed, hugging Daphne, Sabrina's teeth chattered, so Puck draped his wings around them till they made it in to the building "Thanks" she said "oh don't think me, I was trying to keep myself warm, you're just in my way." He said with a wink, she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, thinking it was more like the way she remembered Puck.

Granny Relda stayed behind with the rest of Faerie as she was too old to be wandering through the bitter cold of Germany. Her eyes went misty as she saw images for the first time since she'd married Basil Grimm, her home country. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was there with them. She could almost feel the snow on her lashes and cheeks, hear it crunching beneath her boots, the bitter wind biting at her nose, and hear the people commenting in her native tongue on the weather. She smiled and wiped a tear, and quickly composed herself before anyone else could see that she was troubled at the moment.

"Split into teams, Red and Daphne, Henry and Mr. Canis, obviously Puck and Sabrina, Basil, Jake and Veronica." Henry said assigning them sectors to search in their groups and reminding them to check floor boards, ceilings, and cavities in the walls.

Veronica went upstairs with her son and brother in law. "At least this place is tiny" Basil grumbled tearing the stuffing out of a pillow, then quickly vandalizing the old bed in the same manner. "Nothing here" he muttered as he went through the dresser as well, Veronica meanwhile had climbed onto Jakes' shoulders and was hitting the ceiling to see if there were any loose boards, or any crevices, she stooped as low as to even search inside of the candle holder on the ceiling. "Nada" she replied grimly jumping lithely to the ground. The rest of the house was being torn apart but to no avail, no one was able to find even an inkling of a clue! Beginning to get really frustrated Veronica stopped moving, then went and grabbed a candle from all of the holders, and brought them in a circle around her. "Um, Roni, what are you doing?" Jake asked staring as though she'd lost her mind, "Henry, your wife is losing it!" He bellowed, footsteps pounded into the room, what's going on? What happened?" He demanded sword held aloft and scanning for an enemy that he could stab. "Ebenezer, always said that I was a great channeler, maybe I can contact, Wilhelm or Jacob?" She said hopefully, "That's not a bad idea" Henry said staring at his wife lovingly, "Oh please, because you've had so many good ideas since we've been together!" She snapped annoyed at his astonished expression.

"Jacob? Wilhelm? I need to speak with you please! It's urgent! We're family, and friends, we're relatives of yours! Please answer me?" She pleaded. No one came. "Oh well, worth a try mom." Sabrina said with a gust of wind the candles were blown out. Huh, oh well. "Hey everyone! I think I found something!" Red shouted down from the attic, the group trooped up the stairs, getting slightly edgy as well as excited. They gazed in awe at the stained-glass windows, they were intricately designed, and breathtaking in the sunset." It says something, but it's in German" Daphne said, suddenly the attic door opened, and Relda rushed in to see the window, as quickly as she could with her walker at any rate. She placed her hand on the glass "Ouch!" She squealed pulling her hand back "it burned me!" "Jake place your hand on the glass please." "Oh sure, so that I can get burnt" he muttered in annoyance, "Make Henry touch it!"

Henry stalked forward and placed his hand on the glass and was sucked through. "Only a descendant of the Brother's Grimm may pass through here." Granny Relda said as the others quickly went through except for Sabrina, Veronica, Granny Relda, Red, and Puck.

"Woah, now this is a cool little club!" Daphne said, they'd been sucked through an enormous library that was the only thing perfectly preserved in the entire library. One side was lined with hundreds of journals, and the other was an array of all of the magical items the Brother's Grimm had collected throughout their years in the magical community. Daphne was cautiously admiring every single doohickey and knickknack, being very carful however not to actually use any of the magical items as she didn't know what any of them did, and if they'd been locked up here, was probably because they were too dangerous to get into the hands of anyone besides someone from his bloodline.

"Look at this…" Basil said quietly. An old journal stood in the center of the room alone besides a magically reinforced glass case. "This has got to be it." Henry said, He attempted to pick up the case and was thrust against the wall, as though suddenly struck by lightning. He was unconscious with blood dripping down his head. "Dad!" Daphne bellowed rushing to his side, another flash, and Basil received the same treatment. They were both slumped to the side. "What do we do now?" Daphne asked her Uncle Jake, there was no response. She glanced around and saw him on the other side of the room frozen in a block of ice. "What are we supposed to do? This is very, very important, or he wouldn't have all of this protection around the case! We need to get to it, or Uncle Jake may never be unfrozen! I don't think any of them will wake up until this code is cracked…" Daphne said, "I should get out of here and tell the others what happened… and I'm talking to myself. Great" She grumbled stepping out into a whole different situation

The girl exited the room, stepping gingerly around her other family members. "What happened!" She bellowed it looked like the outside had turned into a tornado and Puck and Sabrina were nowhere in sight.

"The shadow came and took both of them! This place is about to blow, get the boys and let's go!" Veronica belted back. "You leave, I can't we have to go back in there, I will meet you back in the house! This room is protected, it can't take me in here! Head back to Faerie!" Daphne bellowed, Veronica was wise enough to not stay and argue, her daughter was a powerful witch and could take care of herself. The rest of the family retreated as Daphne sprinted back towards the window, shoving her hand onto the window and pulling herself into the library. "What am I going to do with you all" She grumbled, "Leave me to do all of the hard work."


	8. Chapter 8 - Discovered

Chapter 8- Discovered

Daphne grudgingly went over to investigate the magical instruments surrounding the other half of the room, there were wands, rings, musical instruments, potion ingredients. Cautiously she picked up a wand "ooh! A label! That's helpful" she said picking up the instructions. "This wand belongs to Wilhelm Grimm; it has the power to reduce anything to ash. Think of the object, and then wave!" It read, shrugging she walked over to the case and waved. The glass case cracked but nothing more happened, and Daphne definitely didn't want to find out if that would cause whatever spell was over it to be broken or not, so she continued waving, but that looked to be the only progress with this wand. She shoved it into her giant trench coat that had once belonged to Uncle Jake, and went to find another item. She Picked up another wand and pointed at the glass case, another cracker spider webbed across, but like before, nothing else happened. "Well this is an eventful." She said, she continued talking to herself and trying various objects to attempt to see if they had any results. Every few would cause a crack in the case that held the book but nothing more serious than that.

"Hello" said a small squeaky voice, Daphne jumped after having spent the majority of the day in silence or talking to herself, she glanced around but seeing no one continued trying wands. "You're looking in the wrong place." Said the little voice again this time from closer. "Where are you?" Daphne asked staring wildly around again. "Down here" came in a snarled voice and then she was attacked, she stared at her feet, as a massive face that appeared to look like the Cheshire Cat began to bite her ankles.

Daphne screamed and grabbed another wand and sent a mighty blast in the direction of the mist like figure. A ghostly chuckle filled the air as the cat vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared instantly, leaving just long enough for the blast to pass through him. "What do you want? I don't want to hurt you!" Daphne bellowed frantically searching her pockets to find anything that could help her escape. "I don't ask for your reasoning for being here, I just remove you, or kill, you were more hesitant than your companions, so now I have the unpleasant task of killing you myself." "Are they dead then?" Daphne asked "not yet, but they will be soon enough. If the case isn't shattered by the next sundown, they will be frozen like this and then the shards will shatter, killing them instantly… but painfully. I am the next task that needs to be defeated in order to crack the case. You have made all of the cracks that can be made with the magical devices. If you do not pass through me, your doom and your families doom is eminent." "But I don't want to kill you… isn't there some way that we can come to an agreement that doesn't involve my killing you?" She asked nervously "trust me, I'm not a child anymore, I do what has to be done, but I don't want to harm anyone unnecessarily. Who are you hiding the book from?" She demanded "You are in no position to bargain." He seethed at Daphne, "Oh trust me I am" she smiled and he was startled to find that he was trapped inside of a glass jar. With a fire lit below him. "The jar is trapping you from transforming into a gas form. Or at least disappearing, I don't know if you can actually catch fire but I bet you can feel the heat…" She emphasized watching the sweat bead around his eyes. "Alright, alright! I'm protecting it from my master!" "From?" She questioned to verify that she'd heard correctly. "Yes, he told me never to reveal it to himself and that one day he would come looking for it, and I must give it to nobody, the only way that people can get to the book is if I go through the glass willingly and cause the last crack to rupture! Which is why no one has got to it to this point! It's been guarded for many centuries by me! I must not reveal my master's secrets!" "Well, cat, I'm trying to stop the shadow from taking over the world and my future brother in law as well, and save my family, now this book, could very well be the very thing we need to destroy the shadow, you will open it for me, or I will see just how much heat you can stand. Are we clear?" The creature gulped and nodded. "You swear that you are working to bring down the shadow and not to aide him?" He asked doubtfully. "Then we have an agreement." Daphne let the critter out of the jar next to casing, and he promptly went through the glass container. Daphne watched as the last crack appeared, and shattered along with the small little person, "No!" She shrieked watching him die right before her face. He smiled at her as he fell to the ground and melted away into nothing.

Daphne sat on the ground and sobbed uncontrollably sometime later. She was sick of always being stuck in the middle of a war that nobody even knew about. She had no one to confide in now, and was all alone weeping over a person who's name she didn't even know, who had sacrificed himself knowing that she may or may not be able to even fulfill his final promise to his master.

She hunched over herself hugging her knees to her chest and feeling like the little girl who thought she'd been abandoned by her parents. Years later even as a grown woman, and after knowing the truth, it was still hard to get over the sense of abandonment. That she'd felt for the two almost three years that her parents had been missing. She doubted that she ever would recover from it. Daphne waited and watched while her brother, uncle and father slowly began to thaw out. Shuddering and soaked the three men collapsed and didn't get up. Daphne figured they would take a while recovering and that she should make the most of it by at least reading the journal that she'd gone through so much that day to recover….


	9. Chapter 9 - One way or Another

Chapter 9- That's all there is for it

Chapter 9-

Sabrina and Puck sat on the edge of a large arm chair since they were both still cuffed, but now they were sitting in the cell wondering when the shadow was going to come for them since they had been captured two nights ago, but so far, he had said nothing to them.

"Think he'll be coming anytime soon?" Puck asked, "Doesn't look likely" She replied stiffly. "I've been thinking, who do you think that the original master of the shadow is, I wonder if he would have a way to defeat the shadow man?" "That's a good question, I've been wondering too." He said "He was a mortal, that we know, because he died." "But he didn't die of old age, the shadow murdered him, remember?" "True, but he was executed by a soldier which still would imply mortal, because Everafters are so much more difficult to kill then mortals, and if it was a typical beheading then it would still be mortal, because normal people can't usually kill Everafters." "Okay, we will conclude that he is mortal then, but that doesn't necessarily mean we know who he is, for all we know, he was the only one that knew about his shadow, and I don't think that he would have known about other Everafters, but you never know. What about the shadows' wife the princess?" "Well remember that we picked that information up from the internet, there's a chance that it was false information, I don't trust anything found on the internet, and I won't trust this until Daphne gets back with the information from the journal. Oh, I hope she got it, I need a shower." Puck rattled off. Sabrina grinned, "you always need a shower puke face" He rolled his eyes, "Wow, it's just like old times." He said pushing her shoulder teasingly, "Yep, end of the world is coming, we've been arguing for the last two weeks, well sort of exaggerating about that part, trying to protect each other, half of the family missing, Daphne trapped in the middle of the danger _again_." Puck smiled, "It's not that bad, it'll be fine, we've always managed to make it out before." He said, "Well, this time is different, they're after you, and you're the one that always protected us, we're not very good at the whole 'protecting thing' obviously. As we are now kidnapped, Daphne is trapped in a room that was most likely destroyed, Uncle Jake, dad, and Basil, are trapped in a solid block of ice. We're doing fantastic protecting you aren't we." "Well, how about we try and figure a way out of here and go save the others" Puck said, shrugging they stood and went to the cell door, "Any idea how to pick a lock? They're magically enchanted, but so that they can't magically escape from this room, perhaps, he overlooked something that a mortal would do because he thinks he's above them, and doesn't expect them to be able to outwit him. "Got a bobby pin?" He asked holding a hand out, she handed him two bobby pins, but he shoved them into his pocket instead as the shadow appeared.

"Oh finally, we've been waiting for you! You know, I'm going to die of starvation before you can take over my body, so do I get food? Or were you not really serious about wanting to be the king of Faerie…" Puck said showing him a malicious smile "are you sure that you even want to be stuck inside of him? I thought you wanted to be the most powerful person in the world. Cause no offense, bur that's not Puck." She said shrugging "I'm not?" Puck asked astounded, "No, think of someone that we've already gone after." "Oh, you mean…. Why are you hinting at that!? We don't want him to have that much power! Gosh, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, not me! But I'd rather that he takes me than you know who!" Puck said astounded at Sabrina for even hinting at the possibility of the two of them together. "_He does not have a body, fool." _The shadow said, "I don't want you to take him." Sabrina said, her lip trembling slightly. "If I can help you get to Mirror, will you leave Puck alone?" She demanded "_That is impossible, girl, the mirror does not have a body, and needs to have a body for himself. We can not share, since neither of us has a body." _"I know away to make that happen." She said as Puck covered her mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "Ouch!" He chided pulling away as she bit his palm "If I can get inside of the mirror to the very end, I can do it." "I am NOT going back into the demon book" Puck pouted crossing his arm, "I'm sorry, but you've already been gone for over six years, and I'm not losing you again."

The shadow opened the cell door slowly, and followed from behind at a distance as they went to their own car he'd managed to bring there. They slid into the car uncomfortably with the cuffs, but managed to get in. "Do you even know how to drive?" Sabrina asked him, who'd ended up on the drivers' side, "Of course I can drive, what are you playing at. That's world domination if he gets to mirror. Besides that, he's right about the fact that mirror doesn't have a body, he can't inhabit him anyhow, and he will take this out on us or on your family for lying to him, and you can't edit the book that much!" He said trying to talk her down from her idea, "Mr. Canis proved that you can make significant changes to the book by _adding _to the book, I mean, he made me an Everafter for crying out loud! I didn't see any book about the shadow that means that we can write one about him!" "So, he can take over the world?" He asked astounded, Sabrina shrugged "so long as it keeps you safe." "Can you please reconsider?" He said pleadingly. "No." Puck sighed, and focused on his driving until they arrived at the house.

"Children!" Relda cried running to them "Old lady, I am twenty-three, not a child, however you just keep getting older and older so I can call you old lady." He snapped irritably as the woman twittered around them, "Why is he with you?" She demanded glaring at the shadow. "_I've come to an agreement with your grandchild." _The shadow said, "_I shall wait here with the family, if any of you try to deceive me, I will hurt your family."_ "You have my word we will make this happen"Sabrina said walking to the end of the hall where mirror resided.

"You okay with this mirror?" She asked after explaining the plan to him, "Sure starfish, but I don't think that this is possible, if it works you know that I'd do anything to help you out, but there's very little chance that this can succeed." "Let us worry about that" she said stepping through the glass with Puck and Red. Red was running ahead to staff some of the magical instruments into her pockets since their residential witch was still shifting through the journal and no one had seen her since she'd gotten back. She'd locked the door and not unlocked it for anyone, not even Red who shared a room with her, no one knew what the book said, her family that had been there when she'd gotten the journal, and she hadn't spoken about it. So Red had decided to go with Sabrina and Puck as back up incase they needed help and because she was extremely bored, and didn't like being in the house where the monster was at.

They waited near the entrance as Mirror trooped off to bring the cart around. Puck wasn't allowed to fly this time as his wingspan was much wider than the last time that he had flown through this corridor, and he would have Sabrina dangling by a leash basically… So they all squished into the golf cart and careened down the hall ways until they arrived at the door that Sabrina had come to loath, as it reminded her of the moment that she had realized that one of her very best friends who'd been like family to her, was a traitor. Of course she'd forgiven him, and he had turned into a liquified puddle, but Sabrina had quickly realized that he was still family, and couldn't bare to see him die right in front of her, she'd scooped him into a jar, and flung him back inside of his Mirror, and then forced Daphne put a spell on him so that he could only be passed down, directly by the Grimm family, they chose his next owner if their line ever ceased to exist. It had caused him more security, but he still clung to the idea of becoming his own person, and they were hoping to make this dream happen… that or end the world as they know it by casting the entire population under the control of a mad shadow with all of the power of the magic mirror… but no pressure.

Sabrina let out a quick breath and placed her hand on the door and the four of them were sucked into the room, standing front and center lying on a small podium stood the book of Everafters. "Are you sure we want to do thing 'Brina?" Red asked hesitantly, "I guess it's our only chance. Unless Daphne's found something in that journal of hers. Although it's too late for her to tell us anything now either way." Sabrina said, "Or you could just remove the cursed cuffs and let him take his chances." Puck retorted grumpily, since obviously he had no say in what happened because she wouldn't reverse the cuffs until they were out of the clear.

Red opened the book and felt them enter a new world, opening her eyes, she climbed groggily from the floor and sat up, Puck of course was next to her, but Red was MIA. "So, madam book keeper, which horror movie have you dragged us into this time?" He asked sitting up himself. "How should I know? I just opened my eyes!" She retorted "Touché" he said shrugging and walking around to the people who were complaining in whispers that the intruders were back again, and that the whole book was going to have to be rewritten again!

Sabrina and Puck checked to make sure that they were still in their own clothes, then remembering that they were immortals and the book would most likely not affect them at all. They noticed a large number of rodents scurrying around on the floor, along with a young beautiful woman, with blonde hair and disgusting rags for clothes. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that we're in the story of Cinderella" Puck said raising an eyebrow as everyone skirted around them hoping that they'd let it be. "EDITOR! We know you can hear us! Bring us two your office, and I won't make you have to erase all of these stories and have to work over time!" Puck shouted, the characters flinched, but tried to act as though nothing had happened and they continued on with the show. "I'll kill Cinderella! I know that _that's _not how that story goes!" he continued in his booming voice. The ground spun around them, and they landed with Red on a fluffy couch.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I'd seen the last of your wretched family" He snarled angrily, "Listen we got a problem, we promise not to change any stories, just bring us to where Mr. Canis was writing, so we can add a story!" "And destroy the book by turning yourselves into Everafters?! I don't think so.' He spat vehemently "actually, he already _is _an Everafter, but he's not written anywhere in your book. Ever hear of the shadow?" He asked casually, the editor paled at the mention of the name "I will have nothing to do with him. I was forbidden." "Which is why, I will be doing the writing, not you." Puck retorted briskly, "The Grimm's forbade me from mentioning his story." "Yet again, you will do no such thing, I will. Now take me there immediately or I _will_ burn this whole book and every single story will be lost! Yes, including my own." The Editor fidgeted, trying to decide which was worse, however, it was a no brainer. He couldn't let all of the stories be destroyed, at risk of ruining one permanently. Sighing the Editor waved his hand and a door opened, leading them, to a clear white room.

Puck, Sabrina and Red walked to the very edge of the margins, and Puck produced a pen, grinning wickedly began to write… until Sabrina snatched it and began writing herself, saying that he was to immature and she had know idea what on earth he thought a good and accurate story would be… He shrugged allowing that, and of course he knew it was the truth so how on earth could he deny that? He had wanted to write him bigger and scarier, because a scrawny shadow is going to intimidate no one. Yeah… She had a point. Puck thought.

Sabrina sat down on the floor and began to write the story that she'd found online, but then she added a part, that the Mirror then met the shadow and the two combined each trying to over power the other. The shadow and the Mirror fought, but neither had been able to completely subdue the other. She'd tried to write out the shadow completely, but had been unable to completely change anything, and she'd tried to write out that the Mirror one, but was unable to write that as well. Nothing detrimental could happen to the characters in any of the stories, until their true stories unraveled. Since as of now, there was no story, other than the fact that they became one, now their stories would be told…

As Sabrina finished writing, there was a clap of thunder so loud their knees buckled. Puck stared as what had previously been white, as though they had been trapped in limbo between heaven and earth. Now began to unravel like a movie scene it began as a blur but then came the life of that shadow and mirror in two different parts and then somehow coming together, and meeting together again, but there was no ending to the story as it slowly fizzled and blurred back to a white back ground and then began again. "What have you done?" The Editor demanded as he watched the story unraveling around them. "We did what had to be done, because you wouldn't." Puck snapped, snatching Sabrina's hand unnecessarily, and then Red' as well and dragging them back to the cover so they were able to leave the book. "I'm kind of scared to see what we did." Red said "It was the only choice that we had, Red." Sabrina said consolingly, Puck squeezed both of their hands. "Uh, where's the cart?" Sabrina asked glancing around, Puck frowned, "I imagine the shadow and Mirror took it to get back. They're a physical person now, and can't walk that whole way." He said, "Crap, this is going to take us for_ever_ to walk all the way back! Didn't it take dad and Uncle Jake, like three or four night to make this trek?" Sabrina asked frustrated that they'd simply abandoned them here without even letting them see what had happened.

"Judging by the fact that mirror left us, I'm going to go with Mirror is not in charge, and we helped the shadow, and not mirror." Puck muttered hoping that Sabrina didn't hear, because he really couldn't deal with raging emotional women, and there would be two of them. Red growled at him, she had incredible hearing and nothing really got by her. Puck huffed, but didn't say anything… and secretly hoped that she wouldn't either. She obliged and didn't say anything.

"Okay ladies, we're flying, I'm not going three or four days without food. I was homeless once, and I won't go back to no food! Red, get on my shoulders, and lean back as far as you can so you don't have all of your weight on my neck, I'm tough… Not that tough to carry you on my neck for an hour-long flight, possibly two, probably three, since I'll be carrying two people instead of one. Sabrina" He said holding his arms out, she nodded and he scooped her up. "This already sucks" he huffed as he labored down the endless corridor. Yes, he could be faster with only one, but he was making much, much better progress than if they'd been walking. They'd still make it back in a few hours vs. a few days.


End file.
